OUAT Oneshots
by fangirl1005
Summary: Series of OUAT Oneshots. Please read Authors Note for details.
1. Authors Note

**A/N** – Please comment or PM me ideas for OUAT one shots. Can be any couple or group or whatever. I'm trying out where people suggest and I write. Please include enough detail so I know all I need to about the story. I hope my writing is okay for everyone. Reviews are also greatly appreciated and if you have time then please check out my other fics. Also please follow me on Twitter fangirl1005x Thank you!


	2. Lost At Sea

**A/N - Please follow me on Twitter fangirl1005x and review!**

 **Lost At Sea**

 _Summary – Lieutenant Killian Jones has to leave his princess Emma Swan weeks before their wedding because as they say, duty calls. What happens when during a storm, the couple loses all contact with each other? Based on a prompt by GigglesLbunny. Captain Swan._

"Please don't go"

"I'm sorry Emma, duty calls"

"But it's only 3 weeks until our wedding"

"I'll only be gone a week at the most"

"Promise you'll contact me everyday?"

"I promise. Old Feathers here will fly with a note whenever needed"

"If you dare stand me up and don't show up for the wedding, I swear your head will be on the next pole I see" She said jokingly.

"I swear I'll come back Swan, why would I leave the most important person in my life?"

"I love you Killian"

"I love you too your highness"

"Now go get them Lieutenant, go fight some pirates or whatever you do" Emma said laughing.

"As you wish Milady" Killian said, sweeping into a bow. They kissed and hugged each other tight.

"Stay safe Killian"

He nodded his head and walked onto the ship. As the ship left the port and Killian's waving hand had gone out of sight, Emma sighed and felt a sadness overtake her. She always felt like this whenever he left. She didn't know why, because he's been gone for much longer than a week before and nothing happened. Still, Emma had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as if she knew something would go wrong.

 ** _5 days later_**

"It's a very bad storm lads, not too bad for us but it's going to be a long night"

Killian sighed. He loved his job, but he just wanted to see Emma again. Judging by the storm it was going to be at least another day before they could return home. This meant there was a chance that he would get home late. Luckily they still had feathers the bird to communicate to each other with, but it wasn't the same.

"Jones! Pay attention lad. It's a whopper and unless you want to end up overboard, then I suggest you stop daydreaming and help!"

"Aye aye captain" He saluted, embarrassed for losing concentration.

"Sir, we have lost contact with land"

"What! I don't understand" Killian said angrily at the scared navy recruit.

"The bird, Feathers, the storm is too bad so he can't fly out"

"How long until we can return home?"

"Probably a couple of days Lieutenant"

"You are dismissed, oh and thank you Rogers"

"Aye sir"

A couple of days. That meant he would be an extra two days late back to Emma at the least.

"And there's no way to bloody contact her either" He shouted in frustration.

 ** _Back at the palace_**

"They should be back by now!"

"I know sweetie" said Snow White, trying to comfort her daughter.

"What if something's happened? What if he's… He's…"

"Emma, they'll be fine. Maybe Feathers got a bit lost"

"That bird couldn't get lost if he tried! What am I going to do? What about the wedding"

"Emma, you're jumping to a conclusion too quickly. Maybe they just got delayed"

"Yeah, yeah. You're right of course it's just-"

"I know, I know"

"I miss him mother, I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't come back" She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

 ** _Out at sea 2 days later_**

"Well lads, it's seems the storm has passed and we can resume on our normal route" said the Captain"

Everyone cheered.

"We should be back by tomorrow, if we hurry"

Killian had never worked so hard and so quickly as he had that day. He was going to see Emma again!"

 ** _Back at the palace_**

"They're here Emma! They're back!"

"What?"

"The ship, it's back!"

Emma had never run so fast in her life. She sprinted down the steps, across the sandy surface and onto the docks. She looked around in a frenzy, wondering where he was.

"Your majesty, what a pleasure" Someone said, grabbing her from behind.

"Killian! You're okay" Emma cried, flinging herself into his arms, tears running down her face.

"I thought you'd- you know…"

"Do you have little faith in me? I told you Swan, I'm a survivor"

"I'm just glad you're okay. However, I'm annoyed at you because you broke your promise"

"I tried Emma, I did, but the storm was too bad for Feathers to fly out, I'm sorry I made you worry. I didn't intend to hurt you" He said sadly.

"Hey hey, it doesn't matter, you're here now and that's all that matters. Also, we have a certain wedding to carry out soon remember?"

"Ah yes, the day I can finally claim you as my own"

"Yes youu silly pirate"

"Actually Miss Swan, I think you'll find that I'm a Lieutenant, not a pirate. Imagine me, Killian Jones a pirate! Ha!"


	3. Always Here

**A/N - Please follow me on Twitter fangirl1005x**

 **Summary** – Emma walks in on Regina changing and sees the scars.

Emma had just finished up her sherifs duties for the day and she wanted to speak to Henry as he was staying at Regina's this weekend. She walked straight in, as now that she and the queen were getting on, they just walked into each others homes.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Emma walked into a room to see if anyone was there.

"Hel- oh I'm so sorry!" Emma said quickly, covering her eyes.

"We'll Miss Swan, you do choose the most awkward times"

"Emma uncovered her eyes and stared in horror at the woman infront of her. Regina didn't see this look and quickly pulled up her dress.

"What did you want Miss Swan?"

"It- it doesn't matter"

"Are you okay Emma?"

"Yeah, meet me at Granny's in an hour as I just need to do something"

 ** _1 hour later_**

"So Miss Swan, why did you call me here?"

"I just needed to talk to you without Henry being there"

"About what may I ask?"

"Where did you get those?"

"Get what? The dress? It's from some place in town I think, I don't really-"

"No, I mean the scars"

"What? Oh, you saw. They're just from many battles I, I urm had" she said sheepishly.

"No, those aren't from fighting, those are from- oh my gosh!"

"Okay, okay, so my mother gave me a couple of scratches, I don't care"

"I'm sorry I walked in on you changing but you don't need to lie"

"I'm not"

"Did she do it often? Why did she do it?"

"She, she only did it when I was bad"

"How old were you?"

"Some from when I was a child, others as an adult"

"How could she do this to you?"

"I don't mind. I did at the time but I'm glad it happened. It drove me to become better than I was" Regina said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes but- I don't understand how a mother could do that to her own child!" Emma said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Emma, there's no need to worry, goodness it happened years ago now"

"But, but it still happened. She beat you Regina, she hurt you badly"

"Yeah, well I got over it. Others are worse off than me. In the end she did it for my own good. I mean I don't forgive her but I understand"

"This isn't right. This isn't fair!"

"I know but life isn't fair. Now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. Especially Henry"

"Yeah okay, I wouldn't want him to worry either"

"Thank you Emma, I'm glad you're here for me"

"Always Regina, always"


End file.
